


A Wedding Gone Wrong

by thatonefangirlandbooknerd37



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 12:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20545895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonefangirlandbooknerd37/pseuds/thatonefangirlandbooknerd37
Summary: It's Steve and Bucky's wedding day and things take a turn for the worse halfway through the ceremony.





	A Wedding Gone Wrong

When I woke up, I immediately knew something was wrong. The bed next to me was cold. Something was missing. Or rather, someone. My fiance was nowhere in sight. I jumped up fearing the worst. I raced around my room panicking for a moment before a voice interrupted my frantic thoughts. 

“Hey Steve, you okay?”

“Sam, thank goodness. Do you know where Bucky is?” 

“Yeah, he’s upstate at Clint’s farm” Sam looked confused.

“Why is he at Clint’s farm- oh.” Realization dawned on me. Bucky was upstate because he was to stay there overnight and then get ready there so we didn’t see each other until I walked down the aisle at our wedding. Bad luck to see the groom before the wedding. Our wedding. Today I was marrying the love of my life, my best friend, my partner in crime, Bucky Barnes. I couldn’t help but smile at the thought. 

“ Anyway, I came to tell you that we have to get ready. We have to be there in three hours.” 

~~~~~

Three long hours later, the Quinjet landed in a field at Clint’s farm.

“ You ready Steve?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be” I was slightly shaking, from nerves or excitement I didn’t know which.

“Well, it’s time to go, whether you’re ready or not,” Sam exited the plane.

As Sam left, Natasha slipped in the door. “Let’s go handsome.”

I slipped my arm in Nat’s and together we exited the Quinjet. The second I stepped off the plane, I saw him. Bucky.

He looked amazing. He was wearing a white suit with a dark blue bow-tie. His hair was pulled into a bun and his metal arm glinted in the sun. When he saw me, his smile widened and he did a little wave combined with a come here gesture. 

I felt all my nerves wash away and my smile become impossibly wide. I practically run down the aisle to him. I slip my hands into his and stare directly into his eyes.

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Steven Grant Rogers and James Buchanan Barnes in holy matrimony. If anyone has any objections, speak now or forever hold your peace.” When no one objected, Fury nodded for Bucky to speak. 

“Steve, when I first met you, you were just a scrawny kid from Brooklyn who got into too many fights. As time passed and I got to know you, I felt this inexplicable need to always protect you and take care of you. I realized I loved your stupid ass. Then the war came and I was so scared I would lose you to it. When you got the serum, I realized you could protect yourself, I felt like I had failed you. I could no longer protect you. When I fell and was taken by Hydra, the thought of you kept me going. I kept fighting. I had to get back to you. When Hydra told me you were dead, I stopped fighting. I didn’t see the need to be alive if you weren’t. When I got you back years later, I was the happiest I had been in a long time. And now, here I am. Marrying you.I’m with you till the end of the line. I promise to always love and protect you.”

“I don’t know how I’ll top that, but I'll try. Bucky, when I just met you, I was a scrawny kid from Brooklyn who couldn’t stop fighting others. No matter what, you would protect me, patch me up, or take care of me. Even though I acted like I hated it, I didn’t know what I’d do without you there. I realized I loved you. Then the war came and I was so scared I'd lose you. You weren’t always there to help me. When I got the serum, I felt like I had betrayed you. You wouldn’t need to protect me anymore. When you fell, it was like my heart had fallen with you. I fought Hydra twice as hard. Maybe I couldn’t have you back, but at least I could avenge your death. Make it so your death wasn’t worthless. When I found out you were back, I found it hard to concentrate on anything but you. I had to get you back to me. When I finally did, I was the happiest I had been in a long time.And now, here I am, marrying you. I’m with you til the end of the line. I promise to always love and protect you.”

By this point, we both had tears streaming down our faces. We wiped them away while Fury spoke.

“Do you Steven Grant Rogers take James Buchanan Barnes to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and cherish through sickness and health? Till death do you part?” 

I nodded “I do.”

“ Do you James Buchanan Barnes take Steven Grant Rogers to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and cherish him through sickness and health? Till death do you part?”

Bucky nodded “I do.”

One of Clint’s kids came up and handed us the rings and we slipped them onto each others fingers.

“Then by the power invested in me by the Internet, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss the gro-”

Fury’s words were interrupted by a bullet grazing my ear and lodging itself in the barn behind us. 

“Hey! I just painted that!” Clint yelled. Everyone scrambled to get their weapons, which had been placed near the barn before the wedding. 

Everyone but me and Bucky. I stood in shock while Bucky wiped the blood from my ear. 

“You okay?”

“Yeah, it’s just a gra-”. 

I was cut off by a bullet slamming into my stomach and knocking me to the ground.

While Bucky was crouching next to me to help, a figure dressed entirely in black except for a red Hydra logo on his chest came up to us with a knife raised over his head. The knife was about to hit Bucky square in the back. Without thinking, I stood up and shoved Bucky out of the way, swaying on my feet and vision starting to fade. The knife instead plunged into my chest and I crumbled to the ground again, vision continuing to blacken. 

“Steve!” Bucky screamed. In my quickly fading vision, I could see the figure slamming the butt of his gun against Bucky’s head, knocking him out. The last thing I saw before I passed out was the figure swinging Bucky over his shoulder, heading to the Quinjet at the end of the aisle and the wedding guest running toward me and the jet, weapons drawn.

~~~~

I woke up to a frantic voice calling my name. 

“Steve! Come on, wake up! I can’t lose you too.”

I groaned, hoping the wedding was all a dream. Hoping Bucky was there. Hoping it was his voice waking me up. Hoping it was all just a nightmare. I slowly peeled my eyes open and looked towards the voice. 

It wasn’t Bucky. It was Sam. He was sitting in what looked like a hospital chair. Around my bed, were machines. We were in a hospital. 

“Bucky?” I asked, with a slight bit of hope that it was all a dream.

Sam shook his head sadly, “He was taken.”

I felt tears starting to form in my eyes and my voice came out as a whisper, “It wasn’t a dream?” He’s really gone?”

Even though I was mostly speaking to myself, Sam nodded.

I couldn’t help myself. I started to start crying harder. The love of my life was taken.By Hydra. Again. At our wedding. It was supposed to be the happiest day of our lives. Now I might never see him again. It was all my fault. If only I had the guests have their weapons with them instead of in a pile near the barn. Too far away from us. If only I had the Quinjet moved after I walked down the aisle. Instead, it was left at the end of the aisle. Right where the masked figure could escape on it.

As if he could hear my thoughts, Sam spoke, “It wasn’t your fault. There was nothing we could have done. If we had our weapons, more people could have gotten hurt. We did all we could.”

“Then why aren’t you out looking for him? Why are you here? Why am I here? I should be looking for him!” I knew I wasn’t being rational, but I didn’t care. I just wanted Bucy back. I pushed the blanket off my legs. I was about to stand up, but Sam gently pushed me back to the bed.

“You're here because you’re not fully healed. Everyone is out looking for Bucky. I’m here because we don’t want you to be alone. And even if you were healed, you’re not looking for him. You aren’t emotionally okay to search for him.” 

Even though I knew Sam had a point, I still screamed “I don’t care. I just want him back!”

~~~~~

“Okay. just call me the second you find something.” I sighed and hung up the phone.

“Still nothing?”

“Still nothing, Sam. I’m starting to wonder if they’ll ever find him.”

“Don’t say that. They’ll find him.”

“No they won’t. It’s been two months. They still haven’t found him. Hell, they haven’t even found anything to help them find him. They won’t find him.”

It had been exactly two months and five hours since my wedding. I could barely sleep or eat. When I did sleep, it was plagued by nightmares. I had lost track of the number of times I had woken up in a cold sweat screaming Bucky’s name. I had huge bags under my eyes. I knew I had lost weight. I had soon grown a beard. My hair was a mess. I hadn’t left the apartment since it happened. I didn’t care about any of it. I just wanted Bucky back.

Sam was always there, however. He would force me to eat and drink. He’d force me to brush my hair. He would calm me down after I had a nightmare. He had often tried to force me out. While it was nice, Sam wasn’t Bucky. Nothing Sam did made me happy or brought Bucky back.

Ten minutes after my conversation with Sam, I was about to say something when my phone rang again. 

“Steve? It’s Natasha. We found him. He’s almost at the nearest hospital to your place.” 

I nod and hang up, running to the door. “Let’s go Sam. They found him.”

~~~~

After fifteen minutes, we finally arrived at the hospital. I get out of the car before Sam can even turn off the engine. I rush inside and run to the reception desk. 

“I’m here to see Bucky Barnes, he would’ve just been admitted.”

The girl at the desk nodded and typed a few things into her computer before pointing to a hallway. “Go down that hallway and turn left and go down that hallway there will be a waiting room you can wait in.”

I nodded, already running down the hallway. 

When I get to the waiting room, Nat was there talking to a doctor. I run up to them. “How is he doc?”

“As I was just saying to Miss Romanoff, Bucky is in surgery now. He should be done in a few hours and then you can see him. However, it’s not looking good. He’s lost a lot of blood. I don’t know if he’ll make it.”

I felt my knees give out. I barely registered Nat thanking the doctor and the doctor walking away. Tears started to pour down my cheeks. The doctor’s last words echoed in my head. _ I don’t know if he’ll make it _. Nat pulled me into a hug. “He’ll make it Steve.” 

Five hours later, I paced the waiting room. I had crossed the small room countless times when the same doctor from before comes out from a door and heads toward me. Sam and Nat come up, Nat slipping an arm around my shoulders while Sam speaks. 

“How is he?”

“He is out of surgery and is in his own room. However, he’s not out of the woods yet. Even with his super serum, it’ll be a long road to recovery. One of his lungs has been damaged severely and we had to remove one of his kidneys. Several of his fingers have been mangled and both of his legs have been shattered from the knee down. In addition, he has many cuts and burns on his body, a great deal of them infected. In order to allow his body to heal, we had to put him into a medically induced coma. If you follow me, I can take you to his room.”

The doctor led us to a room, my body shaking and Nat helping me walk, but stopped before letting us in.

“I must warn you, he looks bad.”

We didn’t care. We were Avengers. We could handle this. Natasha supporting me, the three of us walked into the room. 

I was wrong. I couldn’t handle it.

Bad was an understatement. Bucky looked horrible.The last time I saw him, I was the happiest I had ever been. Now, I just wanted to cry. 

He lay lifeless in a bed, tubes and wires everywhere. Machines beeped and surrounded him. His hair was knotted and covered in blood with chunks missing. His breathing sounded shallow and pained, his chest barely rising and falling. Half his face was covered in a bandage. What I could see of his face was bruised and puffy with a split lip and cracked lips. His metal arm lay lifeless on the bed. His flesh hand was in a metal brace thing with thinner bits of metal supporting fingers that looked badly bent and bruised. Bandages covered the majority of his flesh arm, one going from his elbow to his collarbone. The blanket had been pushed to the end of the bed, exposing his legs and chest. His whole torso was covered in a bandage that stopped right above his hips. His legs were both in braces and were slightly elevated. He was only in his underwear. Normally the sight of Bucky would but make me happy, but now I just wanted to cry. 

“Oh baby. What did they do to you. I was supposed to protect you” I rushed over to him and grabbed his metal hand and rubbed his hand. I closed my eyes so I wouldn’t have to see Bucky’s mangled body. I felt tears stream down my face and had to hold back my sobs.

I felt someone rub my back. I jumped. I hoped it was Bucky, but it was Nat. I turned my body and sobbed into her chest. She just rubbed my back and whispered soothing words to me.

“It'll be okay Steve. He’ll make it.”

~~~~

“I’m going to get some food. You should come, get some fresh air, Steve.”

“I know. I just can’t leave him. What if he wakes up and I’m not here? What then? Huh? I have to stay.” 

“Steve. It’s been three weeks. You can leave for ten minutes.”

“23 days. And no I can’t leave. He needs me.” 

“I know.” Sam shook his head and left Bucky’s room.

It had been twenty-three days, two hours and seven minutes since Bucky had been hospitalized. In a way, it was worse than when I had no idea where Bucky was. He was right there, I just couldn’t talk to him. I couldn’t see his beautiful eyes. I couldn’t see his smile.

I could barely sleep or eat. I hadn’t left Bucky’s room. I would stay by his side except when I had to use the bathroom or when the doctors took him away for something. The nurses would force me to eat and sleep. Sam and Nat were often there. Sometimes one of the other Avengers would come by, but they didn’t stay long.

Bucky was getting better. Slowly. His hair had been cleaned and cut. He had bandages on his face and flesh arm removed. His hand was wrapped in a cast that wrapped up his fingers. His legs were in normal casts, still elevated. His torso was still wrapped up. His breathing was still shallow and pained, though better and his chest movement make it look like he was just sleeping.

I lay on the bed next to him and took his metal hand and held it to my cheek with one hand. With the other hand I traced Bucky’s wedding ring with my thumb. I didn't even know I was crying until I heard a hoarse voice and a metal hand wiping my tears away.

“Hey, Stevie, don’t cry.”

“Bucky!” Ignoring the tubes and wires, I pressed my face into Bucky’s chest. Bucky just rubbed my back and let me cry into him. I knew I was a blubbering mess, I didn’t care. My Bucky was back.

After a while, I pulled away, Bucky’s metal arm wrapping around my shoulder. “I’m never letting you out of my sight again.”

Bucky just smiled at me. “Fine by me, love.”

  
  
  



End file.
